As Red As My Lightsaber
by reylolove44
Summary: A different take on the shirtless Force bond scene between Kylo Ren and Rey. *Very intimate content, so be warned*


As Red As My Lightsaber

It was an exhausting day for Kylo Ren. Having to keep Supreme Leader Snoke and General Hux took its toll, especially when he had felt he had given everything he had to the First Order. He couldn't understand why the Supreme Leader couldn't recognize this and always found it difficult to ignore Hux's snide looks and comments without wanting to choke him. Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, Kylo started taking his cloak and shirt off. He laid them on his bed and paused for a moment as he felt the familiar startings of the Force bond he shared with the scavenger from Jakku. No matter how much they fought, he couldn't help but care for this woman who had captured his heart since he first saw her back in the forest on Takodana.  
"I'd rather not do this now," Rey spoke first.  
"Yeah, me too," Kylo replied. He could feel her unease through their bond but was glad it wasn't in regards to him.  
"Why did you hate your father?" Rey asked as she turned to face him. This was the first time that she had greeted him without spitting an insult towards him. As she turned to face him, she gave a slight gasp at the sight of the man standing shirtless in front of her. He turned to face her completely and stared deeply into her eyes, even though they were a few meters away from each other. Rey blushed and looked down at her feet, hoping Kylo didn't see her reaction. But their bond showed her that he had seen and that it excited him.  
"Do you have something, a cowl or something you could put on?" Rey asked in a frustrated tone, her blush spreading across her cheeks. Kylo couldn't help but grin at how he was making her feel and continued to gaze at her, soaking up every inch of her reaction.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Kylo asked, a small smirk playing across his face.  
"Isn't that your sweater right there next to you?" Rey inquired, trying to stay as calm as possible so her current feelings would not be showcased through their bond.  
"Oh, this on my bed?" he replied, his grin spreading across his face as he watched Rey's blush deepen in color. It was almost as red as his crackled lightsaber, which made him smile even more.  
"Yes, right there. Just put it on, please," Rey spoke with slight irritation in her voice, struggling to keep her emotions in check. Ever since their last Force bond, she had seen the pain in his eyes when Kylo agreed with her statement about being a monster. She saw that he hated who he was through the Dark Side and began to see there was more to this man. It was also increasingly difficult to fight her attraction for him that she had felt from when they had connected through the Force on Starkiller Base. Kylo stepped forward towards her, making her completely forget about what their conversation originally started out with.  
"And what will you do if I don't put anything on?" he asked seductively, his deep voice making Rey's spine tingle. Kylo was now standing completely in front of her with only a few centimeters of space between them. They gazed into each other's eyes. Rey looked up into the soft brown eyes of the man standing before her and felt a surge of her urges pushing to be broken as he stared down at her with a hungry look in his eyes. Rey couldn't help herself and raised a hand to trace the scar on Kylo she had given him, letting her fingers trail from his cheek down to his broad chest. She felt him shudder under her touch which brought a small smile to her lips. "I will be very...cross with you…" Rey replied softly, still stroking his chest with her fingers. Kylo stepped even closer so their chests were practically against each other. He leaned his lips down towards her ear and felt Rey shuddered as his breath tickled her ear.  
"I'd like to see how cross you would be," he whispered. As he pulled back away from her slightly, he trailed a finger across her jawline seductively. Rey could no longer take it and quickly grabbed his face with her hands and pulled him into a fiery kiss. Kylo was taken by surprise at first but quickly wrapped his arms around Rey's waist, closing the gap between them. Their lips moved against each other nonstop as they both gave in to their urges for one another. Rey pressed her tongue against Kylo's full lips and excitedly pushed inside when she felt him open his mouth for her. Their tongues tangled together and moans were heard from both of them.  
In one swift motion, Kylo lifted Rey into his arms skillfully without breaking their kiss and he carried her over to his bed. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and swooned from being in his strong arms. He had held her once before but she was unconscious. Now to be awake and aware of being in his arms thrilled Rey and spurred her on to kiss him more. Kylo laid her down on his bed and climbed on top of her. His plans were thwarted however when Rey quickly flipped him over onto his back. She climbed on top of him and kissed him again on his full lips, loving the feeling of his arms snaking around to encircle her back. He held her close as their kisses continued ignited the fire that sparked back and forth between them through their bond. Rey broke the kiss and allowed Kylo to catch his breath as her lips trailed down his torso. She sat back up and placed her hands on his chest, gripping him tightly and making him groan. He tried to sit up slightly in order to kiss her again but was pushed back down onto the bed forcefully by Rey. She looked at him with so much lust that it brought a smile to his lips. His hands slid to her waist and he quickly pulled off her shirt so he could see her bare chest. He marveled at how beautiful she was. The wonder in his eyes made Rey blush and she smiled at how he looked at her. No one had ever looked at her the way he was. It wasn't just desire she saw, but love. She returned the same look for the love she knew she could no longer deny from Kylo or herself.  
Kylo sat up so Rey was straddled on his lap. He kissed her gently on the lips and Rey could feel all of the love he had for her in this simple action. When he pulled back from their kiss, he brushed her hair from out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, smiling gently. Rey smiled back and leaned forward to kiss his forehead lovingly. They looked into each other's eyes once more before falling into another passionate kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and held on tightly to one another, bare chest against bare chest. Rey slowly started to grind on Kylo's lap and was greeted by a moan from him that made her grin in delight. She continued to grind on his lap and could feel him getting hard underneath her.  
"Rey…" he growled as he nuzzled into her neck and kissed her there, making her moan. Her hands ran through his hair and gripped him as Kylo bucked her up with his hips. They continued like this a few moments more before Kylo flipped Rey onto her back and he climbed on top of her. He brought his lips to hers once again and thrusted his hips against her. One of his hands slid down and he was excited when he could feel how wet she was. Her breath hitched slightly as she felt his hand against an area that no one had ever touched before. Kylo paused and looked into her eyes, worried that he had hurt Rey.  
"Are you...are you alright?" he asked, a nervousness attached to his voice that Rey detected and was warmed by. Bringing her hands to his face, she pulled him into a tender kiss, tugging at his bottom lip sensually.  
"I have never felt more at home than I am with you right now, Ben," Rey replied, her eyes shining with the love she felt for him. She saw tears brimming at the corners of his eyes at her words. Hearing his birth name on her lips meant so much to him at this moment and he pressed his lips against hers to convey what she meant to him. Rey kissed him back and moved her hands down towards his pants to start undoing them. He removed her pants and they now stared at each other, completely bare before one another. Ben lined himself up and touched the tip to the wetness and swore against the First Order as he eased himself inside Rey. They both gasped at the instant pleasure they experienced from being connected at last. Rey dug her fingers into Ben's back as he began to thrust inside her, deeper and deeper each time. Neither had experienced anything like this and knew that they had each been waiting for the other, for this exact moment when two would become one. Their grunts and moans mixed together as they both completely succumbed to the pleasures they were experiencing. Through their bond, they could tell they both were close to their climax. With one final thrust, their passion flowed out and they lay against each other panting and catching their breath. While still laying on top of her, Ben kissed Rey's neck softly and nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing deeply as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
"I love you, Ben," Rey whispered as she pressed her lips to the top of his head. "I love you Rey," Ben replied as he hugged her close. They laid together in the bliss of their feelings for one another finally having come to light after all this time. 


End file.
